Transporting an animal such as a dog in the bed of a pickup truck is dangerous because the dog may jump off, lose its balance, or fall off while the truck is in motion. This is clearly harmful to the animal and, in addition, presents a serious hazard to vehicles which may be following the truck in which the animal is riding. In an attempt to prevent this risk of injury to animals and other motorists, many states have enacted laws requiring persons who transport their dogs in open truckbeds to restrain the dog in some manner.
A number of different methods have been used to comply with these laws and/or limit the dog's mobility in the open area in which it is riding. Dogs have been restrained within the open truckbed by connecting one end of a leash or rope to the dog's collar and the other end to a convenient portion of the truck. However, the only such portions of the truck are typically on the edge or perimeter of the bed. Therefore, this method cannot prevent the dog from falling or jumping off the edge of the truck bed near the point where the leash is attached, presenting a significant risk of the dog being helplessly suspended over the side of the truck. Dogs have also been tied by connecting the leash to a rope that is stretched across the width of the truck bed. The knot with which the leash is tied onto the rope is sufficiently loose to allow it to slide across the rope as the dog moves to either side of the truck. This method cannot prevent the dog from falling or jumping off the edges of the truck near the points where the rope is attached. Moreover, the dog and its leash can become entangled in the rope if the leash becomes wound around the rope as a result of the dog's movement. Finally, others have used chains either attached at a single point or spanning the truck bed to which the dog's collar is attached. Unless the chains are smooth, with cleanly finished, i.e., welded links, the dog could itself by chewing on the chain or by rubbing against the chain, causing skin abrasions. Also, the weight of a metal chain can be overwhelming to all but the largest dogs.
It would be desirable to provide a tether that prevents the animal from moving out of a predetermined area, such as the bed of a pickup truck bed, that provides the animal a limited but comfortable range of movement, and that minimizes the likelihood that the animal will become entangled. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.